Tu Linaje
by Liito Bappy
Summary: El Otayuri que tienes que leer. AU. Omegaverse. Otabek y Yuri Plisetsky serán la pareja principal de un romance en donde Eros y Ágape se fusionan. En una sociedad donde la supremacía genética lo es todo; nuestro pequeño Yuri, quien creció con la única misión de asegurarse de perpetuar el linaje Plisetsky, descubrirá en los brazos de Altin Otabek el amor en todas sus formas.


Ni los personajes, ni las imágenes me pertenecen. Únicamente la historia.

Este es un fanfic basado en Yurion Ice.

La categoría es Omegaverse. Otayuri. Si... es Yaoi. Si quieres saber más... puedes buscarlo en como Tu linaje en Internet o en W.

-Prólogo-

Y ahí estaban. Listos para ser seleccionados.

Los mejores omegas con los genes más prometedores para el patinaje artístico.

Hace ya varias décadas se había iniciado esa costumbre.

Se realizaba una especie de ceremonia de "selección", en la cual los jóvenes alfas, podrían elegir a sus parejas omegas.

Hay quien le llamaba a eso "subasta de yeguas", pues se buscaba por sobre todo, la promesa de genes aptos para diversos fines.

De alguna forma, todo estaba orquestado para procrear futuras generaciones más "especializadas". Facilitando a los niños que nacieran el dedicarse a lo que fuere que terminasen eligiendo. Ya que existían algunas actividades que por su grado de dificultad, o exigencia, serían difíciles de lograr solo con esfuerzo y sin ningún tipo de ventaja genética. Como lo era en ese caso... el patinaje artístico.

Se encontraban ahí cinco preciosos omegas. Cuatro de ellos eran de sexo masculino y solo una fémina. Aunque, al ser omegas, varios de los varones fácilmente habían podido haber pasado por chicas por sus gráciles y delicadas facciones.

Estaban arriba de un estrado, formados en línea horizontal, de tal forma que fuera fácil observar a los cinco al mismo tiempo. Frente a estos, se podían distinguir a los cinco Alfas que los escogerían, y las autoridades que testificarían esto.

Además, se encontraban presentes las familias de algunos omegas; que si bien habían alcanzado su madurez reproductiva al llegar el primer celo... algunos, aún eran jóvenes y se encontraban bajo la tutela de sus tutores.

Después de todo...aquello llamado ceremonia de selección, en realidad se culminará con el matrimonio. El cual uniría a los participantes. Y ya fuera con fines específicos o no, (la procreación) seguía tratándose de casarse.

Por tanto, aquella ceremonia era sumamente importante y seria. Los alfas elegirían a los omegas con los cuales pasar el resto de su vida y a los que les cederían su valiosa carga genética. Y estos omegas... decidirían si aceptarían o no.

Cabe aclarar que aquella no era una selección ordinaria. Esa era... por así decirlo, una selección "exclusiva".  
Los mejores genes se encontraban reunidos ahí y se esperaba con eso; asegurar el futuro de la nueva generación de figuras exquisitas para ese deporte olímpico.

Esos omegas y alfas, pertenecían a familias con un conocido renombre en el patinaje artístico. Un ejemplo era el caso de la familia Plisetsky, famosos por su belleza, gracia y flexibilidad; la cual los había subido al podio más de una vez. Pero también se encontraban quienes habían demostrado ser aptos logrando sobre salir en los pasados juegos olímpicos. Como el caso de "cierta sorpresa" importada de Japón.

...Inicio...

De pronto una voz captó la atención de todos.

-Señoras y señores, sin más preámbulos comenzaremos con esta ceremonia que tiene como fin, unirlos para darle paso a una gloriosa...

-Narración de Yuri-

Comencé a escuchar aquello y vaya que me irrité. Sonaba ridículamente cínico. Pero la verdad... me daba igual.

Desde chico, mis padres y abuelo me habían repetido hasta el cansancio la valía de la sangre que corre por mis venas. Así como de la importancia de perpetuar nuestro linaje con los mejores genes.

Sabiendo eso; desde que nací, fui preparado para ser el mejor patinador, y así asegurar el legado Plisetsky.  
Fue una sorpresa el enterarnos qué; después de todo, yo era un omega.

¡Mierda¡ Eso solo complicó todo... ya que los alfas son los que escogen, mientras que los omegas se limitan a aceptar.  
Tuve que entrenar más duro que nadie para asegurarme la atención de algún espécimen como los Nikiforov o los Leroy.

Realmente me enojaba eso. No podía permitir que el legado de la familia se perdiera... por mi culpa. Debía salvar el orgullo de los Plisetsky. Eso siempre me fue dejado en claro. Esa era mi misión.

\- Jóvenes alfas, deben de escoger sabiamente, pues...

¡Joder! Estaba deseando que terminara de una vez. Aquel "vegete remedo de juez" estaba tardando con el numerito aquel.

Abrí mis ojos, los cuales hasta el momento habían permanecido cerrados en muestra clara de que estaba conteniendo mi mal humor.

Le eché un rápido vistazo a los de más omegas. Y no pude evitar sentirme confiado. Sería fácil.  
Una sonrisa escapó de mis labios cohibiendo al pequeño chico chino que estaba a mi lado.

Estaba claro que yo sería el primero en ser escogido. Ninguno de los otros omegas podía compararse conmigo. Simplemente estábamos en ligas diferentes. No había otro tricampeón olímpico juvenil en esa fila, y ya ni hablar del oro ganado en el último Gran Prix en el que participé.

Levanté mi vista hacia los alfas y los miré con auto suficiencia. Sólo había dos especímenes ahí que valían la pena... Nikiforov y Leroy. Aunque no es que me encantara la idea. Y mi mirada de hastío seguramente me delataba.

No era que me agradaran aquellos sujetos precisamente. De hecho, me resultaban bastante molestos por igual...Pero en cuanto a genes no había mejor opción que Viktor Nikiforov, pentacampeón olímpico. Y que traía consigo el linaje de los Nikiforov, leyendas del hielo. JJ le seguía de cerca con su asombroso récord de victorias, además su familia era casi tan acaudalada como la mía.

-Narradora-

Vio que se le concedía a Viktor el primer turno para elegir. Esto seguramente debido a su impresionante currículum y que era el Alfa de mayor edad ahí... Yuri notó que este sonrió de inmediato.

Viktor se miraba sumamente nervioso, casi rayando en la impaciencia. Y justo era eso. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que gritara que escogía a Yuuri Katsuki.

-Yuri.-

\- ¡HAA!- Exclamé.

Habría parecido un idiota, si es que los presentes no hubieran hecho lo mismo.  
Seguramente mi cara era un poema.

Aun no me creía que Nikiforov hubiera elegido a aquel...cerdo gordo. Y que yo... no hubiese sido elegido primero. Eso únicamente confirmaba que... Viktor era un idiota.

Incrédulo e indignado, voltee a ver al castaño pasado de peso.

Katsuki estaba sumamente rojo y pensé que en cualquier momento se desmayaría. Era simplemente patético. Se ajustó los lentes como nerd profesional, y temblando tomó la mano de Viktor asintiendo.

Cuando vi que ese gordo aceptaba ser la mascota nipona de Nikiforov, me sentí sumamente humillado. Ese maldito anciano me había hecho quedar en ridículo al escoger aquel "cerdo" por sobre de MÍ...Pero no iba a perder mi concentración. Traté de recomponerme y rápidamente me enfoqué en Leroy.

Juraría que le había visto sonreír ante la elección de Viktor. Al parecer Jean Jacques Leroy, no había dejado de mirarme en todo el rato, y de reojo cuidaba los movimientos del alfa peli plateado.  
Parecía querer ganarle el derecho a mí.

-Hump. -Sonreí para mí. -Estúpidos alfas competitivos.

Miré nuevamente a Jean, pero ahora... había algo raro en él. Este miraba a Víctor con cara de confusión. Y meditaba para sí mismo.

Por otro lado, la selección continuaba. Fue el turno de Christophe Giacometti. Quien, por su puesto, volvió a negarse a elegir pareja. Me hubiera ofendido su decisión de no ser porque llevaba casi 10 años haciendo lo mismo.

Aquello a pesar de no ser muy común, estaba permitido. Había algunos que se negaban a elegir, argumentando un sin fin de estupideces románticas, como: "Estoy esperando a la indicada" o cosas así.

Negarse a elegir era cruel... sobre todo para los omegas, ya que implicaba que al menos uno de estos no sería elegido. Y no había peor vergüenza para un omega. Excepto talvez...no poder concebir.

Estar ahí todavía, lograba ponerme nervioso. O tal vez eran los demás omegas que me estaban contagiando su ansiedad con sus feromonas. Ahora abría alguien que se quedaría sin ser elegido. Y eso sumaba presión a la selección.

Llegó el turno de Leroy. Me miró a los ojos, y mi seguridad se esfumó. Su cara ahora se mostraba confusa, y podía leer un rastro de molestia reflejada en ella.

-Seré paciente con Yuuri Katsuki. -Dijo con voz audible y una sonrisa detestable en su rostro.

-¡HAAAAA! -De nuevo todos exclamamos.

Aquello significaba que, si Katsuki no le daba cachorros a Nikiforov en un año, Leroy podría cortejar a Yuuri y podrían seleccionarse nuevamente.

Viktor miró amenazadoramente a JJ al tiempo que abrazaba de forma posesiva a su cerdo.

La declaración de Leroy dejaba pendiente el matrimonio de Viktor y Yuuri hasta que esté último le diera cachorros a Nikiforov, como señal inequívoca de que le elegía a él.

Viktor estaba furioso. Si JJ no hubiera objetado, habrían sido casados inmediatamente. Las cosas se estaban saliendo de control. Ahora muchos miraban a Katsuki preguntándose que podía tener él. Pues prácticamente se había llevado la atención de dos de los mejores alfas.

Mientras las autoridades y el juez concretaban los términos de la relación de Viktor y Yuuri; y le leían los derechos de la decisión de JJ, yo empecé a sentirme desesperado y confuso.

Tres alfas ya habían pasado y yo no había sido escogido. ¡¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?!

Mi mente comenzó a trabajar a alta velocidad. El siguiente en elegir sería "el kazajo". Y por razones históricamente obvias, Kazajstán jamás se uniría a Rusia.  
Después seguía "Tailandia" quien escogería al coreano que yo tenía a mi lado derecho, como parte del tratado de paz que había firmado ambas naciones.  
"Eso" claro, era un secreto a voces, porque la selección siempre es "libre".

Por último, el Americano Leo de la iglesia y Hong Ji, el niño chino que había mencionado antes. Ellos ya eran pareja y todos lo sabían. Pues la semana pasada habían sido los protagonistas de los encabezados al ser encontrados de la mano en el aeropuerto.

Mis ojos se hicieron grandes cuando me di cuenta de la realidad. NO SERÍA ELEGIDO. ¡EL OMEGA NO ELEGIDO SERÍA YO!

Estaba comenzando a hiperventilar cuando escuché mi nombre.

Al parecer, el juez había terminado de dar las indicaciones y la selección se había reanudado. Todo esto mientras yo comenzaba a ser presa de la realidad.

Levanté la cabeza para cerciorarme de no haber escuchado mal. Y al hacerlo, la imagen frente a mí me paralizó unos instantes.

Mis ojos encontraron con un alto alfa de cabello oscuro peinado hacia atrás. En su mirada se leía determinación y fuerza, así como un brillo extraño que no supe identificar.

Su rostro serio, lucía indescifrable, pero nada en él me hacía sentir amenazado.

Era Altin Otabek.

No lo podía creer. El kazajo me había elegido a mí.

Escuché las voces de los presentes murmurando. Para nadie era un secreto la historia entre nuestros países. Por un momento me quede en blanco.

Confundido, volteé a ver a mi abuelo que miraba de manera recelosa a Altin.

Otabek sintió la mirada de mi abuelo y por unos segundos parecieron entablar una conversación entre ellos.

Finalmente, mi abuelo me devolvió la mirada. Y entendiendo que yo no sabía qué hacer, asintió.

Mis padres también estaban ahí, pero estaba demasiado asustado para mirarlos. Además, probablemente tampoco hubiera podido descifrar sus rostros esculpidos en mármol.

El juez carraspeó indicando que esperaba mi respuesta.

Miré al kazajo quien seguía de pie frente a mí. Me extendió lentamente su mano, mirándome con ojos cálidos. Lo que contrastaba con su postura firme, cargada de seguridad. Y por un segundo me sentí confiar en él.

Asentí, correspondiendo y dándole la mirada más estoica que pudo salir de mí.

Caminamos juntos hasta llegar delante del juez donde firmé los papeles que ahora nos unirían como pareja.

Nos habíamos soltado de las manos, y comenzaba a sentir nervioso nuevamente.

Después de las legalidades, una doctora me indicó seguirla como parte del protocolo. Y me separaron momentáneamente de mi ahora esposo.

Yo no podía dejar de mirar el suelo. Aun me sentía extraño por todo aquello. Era mucho por asimilar. No sabía si mi decisión había sido la correcta, y me atormentaba el pensar que había manchado el legado familiar.

-¿Yuri Plisetsky?

Me preguntó la doctora quien aparentaba tener unos 35 años de edad. Sus lacios cabellos cortos y azabaches le daban una expresión fría a su rostro.

-Si. -Me limité a asentir.

Ella estaba leyendo mi historial médico, pues antes de la selección nos hacían todo tipo de exámenes clínicos con el fin de comprobar nuestra salud y calidad genética.

\- Tienes 16 años, eres el más joven de todos aquí.

\- Cumpliré 17 en un par de semanas.

\- Ya veo ¿A qué edad fue tu primer celo?

-A los 15.

-Ujumm... Un momento...Yuri Plisetsky. ¡¿El quinceañero que entro en celo en la ceremonia de premios del Gran Prix?!

Ese comentario me hizo sonrojarme y sólo bufé con molestia. Aquí íbamos de nuevo...

\- Si, pero me gustaría no recordar aquello. -Dije tomando mi habitual modo "huraño".

Ella pareció no escucharme, puesto que prosiguió.

-Escuché que te encontraron en los vestidores y te tuvieron que inyectar supresores para que pudieras subir al podio. Fue muy listo de tu parte encerrarte ahí... Con tantos alfas cerca, algo pudo haberte pasado.

-En realidad, ni siquiera recuerdo haberlo hecho. Pero enserio me gustaría que dejáramos ahí el tema.

\- Claro, claro. Únicamente te pondré tu brazalete y estará todo listo.

\- ¿Brazalete? -Pregunté curioso.

\- Si. -Explicó. -Aunque físicamente has entrado a tu madurez sexual. Las leyes dictaminan que aun eres un menor de edad. Y al casarte, estas leyes te protegen de no ser forzado sexualmente hasta que cumplas los 18 o hasta que tú lo decidas... Para esto se utilizan estos brazaletes. -Lo colocó en mi muñeca derecha. -A tu alfa también le pondrán uno.

Sonreía como si aquello fuera parte de una broma pesada. Pero no la interrumpí.

-Despedirá un aroma insoportable si intenta forzarte a hacer algo. Sólo funcionan si ambos lo usan, y es imposible de quitar a menos que tú lo hagas primero, rompiéndolo.

-¿Romperlo?

-Así es. Una vez roto ya no hay manera de repararlo, por lo que deberás pensarlo bien antes de deshacerte de él.

\- Pensé que el fin de todo esto era que nos reprodujéramos. -Pregunté contrariado.

Yo sabía que al ser un omega se esperaba que tuviera buenos y saludables cachorros pronto. Había sido preparado para eso durante todo el último año. Razón por la cual me abstuve de competir.  
Y en cuanto mi familia se cercioró de que estaba listo, anunciaron que participaría en la selección.

\- Y lo es, pero no porque ese sea el fin, dejaremos de velar por la integridad de ambos; menos si se trata de un omega menor de edad. -Decretó. -Míralo como un seguro que te protegerá hasta que tú lo decidas, o hasta que seas un adulto legalmente.

-Ujum. -Proferí dándole a entender que lo había comprendido.

\- Bueno, eso es todo Yuri. Puedes irte. Tu esposo te espera.

Asentí con la cabeza y me adelanté a la salida del consultorio.

Apenas crucé la puerta, lo vi.

Ahí estaba él, esperándome con rostro sereno. Pude ver el brazalete que le habían colocado. De pronto me miró, dirigiéndome una casi imperceptible sonrisa. Y eso fue suficiente para que apartara la cabeza intentando ocultar el sonrojo de mi cara.

¿Qué rayos me pasaba? Ahora estaba incluso más nervioso que en la selección.  
Comencé a sentirme avergonzado... Pero no entendía porque demonios me sentía así. Estar con aquel sujeto me ponía... ansioso. Más aun, sabiendo que, a pesar de no conocernos nos, habíamos casado.

-Creo que tu familia te está esperando a fuera. Me gustaría saludarlos y conocerlos antes de partir a Kazajstán. -Dijo Otabek. Su tono sonaba agradable, casi como si estuviera evitando importunarme.

Era normal que, al casarse, el alfa llevara al omega a su "territorio"...por así decirlo.

El alfa tenía la obligación de proveer de un lugar para vivir al omega. Y al parecer, mi nuevo hogar sería Kazajstán.

Aquello me hizo recordar de que se trataba todo.

-Entiendo. -Dije, y mi voz sonó seca, casi como si hubiese recibido una orden.

Comencé a caminar apenas ligeramente delante de él. Hasta que llegamos con mi familia.

\- ¡Otabek Altin¡, ¡El orgullo de Kazajstán!-Dijo mi padre con el falso tono entusiasta que usaba para las ruedas de prensa. Pero yo no pude evitar mirar a Otabek con cara de sorpresa. ¿Orgullo de Kazajstán? En realidad, sabía muy poco del alfa al que me había unido.

-Soy Mikhail y ella es Yúlia. Madre de Yuri.

Mi padre sonreía simpáticamente.

Yo ya conocía aquella faceta falsa que usaba con todo el mundo.

-Un gusto. -Respondió Otabek de forma educada, estrechando aquella fría mano.

-Como padres de Yuri queríamos agradecerte el que lo hayas escogido. Realmente fue una sorpresa, pero estamos muy felices.

Yo miraba de reojo a Altin, y este parecía haberse descolocado un poco con ese comentario.

Mi madre, Yúlia, quien mantenía un semblante serio, ahora parecía cargada de hastío que dirigía a mí.

-Lo que mi esposo quiere decir, querido... es que te agradecemos encargarte de mantener la dignidad y orgullo que caracteriza a nuestra dinastía.

Esto último lo decía en su experto tono sarcástico. Tan cargado de reproche e ira, que supe de inmediato que se refería a mí. Pero al parecer Otabek no lo notó. Yo agradecía que fuera así.

No pude evitar bajar la mirada. Mis ojos comenzaron a ponerse vidriosos. Sentí una culpa y vergüenza por haberle fallado a nuestro legado.

Mi madre se acercó a mí, y en voz baja me susurró:

-Tres alfas te rechazaron. Comete otro estúpido error, como no dar buenos cachorros pronto, y te aseguro...que no serán los únicos en despreciarte.

Sabía muy bien que eso era una amenaza real.

Necesitaba tener cachorros, y lo necesitaba ya.

-Galletitas para todos-


End file.
